


Stolen Hearts

by xsilverdreamsx



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cop AU, KiKasa - Freeform, KiseKasa, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasamatsu leads a special unit that focuses on cleaning the city of drug smugglers. His recent attempts have been unsuccessful, until one night, he finds help from an unknown source.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quite possible that the rating might change in later chapters. (Also, what is summary, IDEK.)
> 
> Tryin' to get back into writing again and I guess I've been thinking of this plot for a while.. so... *hands*

Kasamatsu waits, the silence echoing in his ears. The only sound he can hear is the soft scurrying feet of a small creature - possibly a rat - foraging for food.

For a moment, it’s easy to believe that the place is empty - not counting his presence - except that he knows that his men are waiting in place. He’s the one who set up the markers on the board back at the precinct after all. It had been his job to make sure that they were safely hidden, yet be near enough to move quickly during the final execution of this operation.

Minutes pass. The informant is late, and Kasamatsu’s beginning to suspect that something has happened to him. Not that he hadn’t expected this - for all of his planning, there had been risks. If no one turns up in the next five minutes, he might very well kiss his promotion goodbye.

He breathes evenly. A faint hint of wind tickles the hairs at his nape, and he feels an itch beginning to form at that very spot. 

The seconds tick by in Kasamatsu’s mind. The itch continues. Unable to stand it any longer, Kasamatsu allows himself to move, pulling his hand out of his pockets slowly to reach behind his head.

The air shifts slightly again, and he feels the wind against the back of his hand. Kasamatsu freezes, realization dawning slowly. They’re in the warehouse, in the dead of the night. None of the windows and doors are open, which means that there shouldn’t have been any wind--

The soft _clink_ is all the warning he gets before the warehouse is filled with blinding light, and smoke. Instinctively, Kasamatsu drops down onto one knee, his hand already reaching for his gun when the back of his head is struck. Pain flashes through him, and he falls, black enveloping his sight and senses.

*  
When he comes to, Kasamatsu finds himself surrounded by his men, with worried looks on their faces.

“Kasamatsu--” Moriyama begins, but Kasamatsu interrupts him curtly.

“Did the informant turn up?” he demands.

The uneasy looks and awkward silence is enough of an answer for him.

“ _Damn_!” Kasamatsu swears. He had been so close--

“You might want to take a look at this first,” Moriyama tells him, handing him a mobile phone that looks suspiciously like his.

Kasamatsu stares at it, his hand already reaching into his pocket, his fingers wrapping around nothing. As Moriyama watches him, his eyes curious, Kasamatsu tugs the mobile from his hand and swipes across the screen, unlocking it.

There’s a message already waiting in his inbox. _Check the roof_ the instructions read, simple enough. Whoever has left that message, however, had added a small wink at the end. For a brief moment, Kasamatsu wonders at the kind of criminal who would leave messages with a _wink_ , the type that he’s seen popular among schoolgirls - before he remembers the content of the message. Swiftly, he barks out his orders, and his men move swiftly.

Up on the roof, they find the informant unconscious. He’s alive, although he’s bleeding from a cut on his forehead, and will probably need medical attention. That isn’t what draws Kasamatsu’s attention, however.

There are boxes of coffee stacked up in a row along the roof. A brief look into one of them confirmed his suspicions: these are the drugs that Kasamatsu’s team had been searching for. The ones that the informant had said would be shipped out to America, tonight.

And securely tied up, gagged and unconscious, are the two ringleaders of the group in charge of producing these drugs, with a piece of paper stuck to their foreheads, the smiling wink clear and stark against the white sheet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drug busts are supposed to end with celebrations and superiors congratulating you for a job well-done, not a pile of paperwork to sort through and submit before the night ends, Kasamatsu thinks sourly, hating all the movies he had seen growing up.

Drug busts are supposed to end with celebrations and superiors congratulating you for a job well-done, not a pile of paperwork to sort through and submit before the night ends, Kasamatsu thinks sourly, hating all the movies he had seen growing up.

He spends three long hours typing up and submitting the necessary details related to the night’s events. When he’s done, he stretches his arms over his head, and yawns.

The precinct is quiet, except for the soft whirring sound of the miniature fan on his table, hooked up and powered by his computer. Everyone else has already left for the night - Moriyama had wanted to stay back, but Kasamatsu had taken one look at him, the strain lining his eyes and the way he was almost falling asleep at his seat - and practically shoved him out of the door. “I need all of you awake and alert tomorrow,” he tells his second-in-command. “Get some rest. That’s an order.”

That had been a little over an hour ago, and Kasamatsu checks the time on his desk clock. _1:15 a.m._ , the neon green numbers read, glowing brightly in the dim lighting.

Another yawn threatens to escape his mouth, and Kasamatsu stifles it. Barely. The long hours he had spent on this case is beginning to take its toll on him finally. In a way, he’s a little relieved that they’ve managed to capture the heads of the smuggling ring, and that all he has to do now is finish his report and submit it. 

There are, of course, some loose ends to be tidied up.

Like finding out _who_ had helped them capture the ringleaders, leaving them all wrapped up - like a gift, Kasamatsu’s tired mind supplies - before disappearing into the night.

He shakes his head. There’s no point in trying to sort this out now - he’s tired, and his eyes are growing heavy, and his head still aches from where he had been struck earlier. He wants a hot shower, and his bed.

With a few quick taps on the keyboard, Kasamatsu finishes his report, and saves the document before submitting it.

 

*

Just as he steps into his flat, his stomach growls, reminding Kasamatsu that the last meal he had was in the form of a piece of toast in the morning before he had left for work. He considers making a quick bowl of ramen but then he remembers that he hasn’t had time to restock his food cabinet or his fridge, being all caught up in work in the past week.

Thankfully, there’s a small convenience store down the street. When Kasamatsu pushes the door open, he catches sight of a boy who looks barely out of middle school manning the counter, leaning his elbows on top of the surface while reading a magazine. He looks up when Kasamatsu steps in, gives the customary greeting in a bored voice and goes back to whatever he had been engrossed in.

Kasamatsu mentally shakes his head at the lack of respect. Kids these days.

There’s someone else in the store, and he’s blocking Kasamatsu’s path as he attempts to navigate through the narrow space between the shelves. The customer is sorting through the row of drinks in front of him, his _hmms_ and _ahhs_ punctuating the silence in the place.

Kasamatsu clears his throat, and the customer looks over towards him, startled.

“Oh!” he exclaims, his eyes widening as he realizes that Kasamatsu is standing there, waiting. Kasamatsu takes note of the black khol that’s lined around his eyes, sharply tapering off at the edges. “Sorry-- did you… were you trying to reach for something?”

“Just trying to pass through,” Kasamatsu answers a little gruffly. There’s a hint of gold dust on his eyelids, matching the color of his eyes. Kasamatsu wonders if he’s been out clubbing, to be in such a getup. He doesn’t miss how good-looking the man is, of course, and how his eyes slide over Kasamatsu’s face, trailing down his body before glancing back up at him.

It’s enough to make Kasamatsu blush, and he chides himself internally for reacting this way. He hasn’t gotten laid in a while, after all, so it’s normal for his body to react with a little interest. 

He gazes at Kasamatsu, long enough that it’s becoming less flirtatious and a tad more weird and uncomfortable. Before Kasamatsu can say anything, a large smile spreads across the man’s face. “Sure,” he says easily, stepping aside to let Kasamatsu pass. It’s enough for him to squeeze through.

Which he does, suppressing the slight shiver he gets when his shoulder brushes past the man’s chest. With a quiet _thank you_ , he hurriedly makes his escape towards the instant food section.

When his shopping basket is half-filled with enough supplies to last him another week of late-nights at the precinct, he checks them out at the cashier. There’s no sight of the good-looking man from before, and Kasamatsu wonders for a brief moment if he lived nearby, or was just visiting. It’s not exactly a large neighbourhood, after all. If Kasamatsu would have definitely remembered someone like him.

He mentally shakes his head at himself; he has no time for hook-ups, especially with tall, blond men who looked like they had just stepped out of the covers of a magazine - not when he has his job taking up most of his time. This is enough to remind him that he has a pile of documents to read through at home, and he heads towards that direction, putting all thoughts of the encounter behind him.

 

*  
The first person Kasamatsu runs into at the precinct the next morning is Moriyama.

His subordinate is about to give his customary greeting when he stops, giving at Kasamatsu with a scrutinizing look. "You look terrible. Did you end up sleeping here?”

Last night, Kasamatsu had fallen asleep on his couch, still wearing the same clothes he had on before leaving his flat that morning. He had been startled awake a little before seven by someone from the forensics team, with the results from the lab, and had barely enough time to splash water on his face and brush his teeth before rushing out the door.

His mobile phone had been bagged as evidence since it had been used it by whoever had knocked him out. The results are now in his coat pocket, a single sheet of paper that contains nothing useful to further his investigation. 

Whoever had left the message had been thorough. There had been no fingerprints, except for his own. Between the time that he had been knocked unconscious, the text had been sent to his number _from_ his own phone, which meant that they didn’t have a number to trace.

The worrying thing hadn’t been so much as _who_ was behind this, but _why_. Why had someone assaulted Kasamatsu, only to distract him, stepped in to do his job for him, before disappearing like that? There were gaping holes in the picture, like a puzzle, and Kasamatsu didn’t like puzzles. He wanted everything to be in order, to be slotted into place perfectly.

Kasamatsu frowns, before walking past him, towards his own cubicle. Moriyama trails behind, and leans his hip against his desk, crossing his arms expectantly. “How did you know?”

“You’re still wearing yesterday’s clothes. Figured you couldn’t let this one go,” Moriyama remarks. Moriyama’s been with him since their academy days, and one of his oldest friends. He’s more than aware of Kasamatsu’s habits, both good and bad. “Did you find anything?”

Kasamatsu shakes his head. He can feel a headache building up.

“Chief wants to see you,” Kobori interrupts them, walking by with a paper cup filled with coffee in his hand. Kasamatsu catches a whiff of the scent, and he wonders if he can afford to make the Chief wait while he steals away for a morning cuppa. Or convince Kobori to part with his own drink.

Kobori catches the look on his face, and carefully edges away. "I stood in line for an hour for this," he informs Kasamatsu hurriedly.

“Technically, I’m your superior--”

“Seniority doesn’t grant you coffee rights,” Kobori tells him firmly. "Nice try.”

Kasamatsu sighs. Coffee will have to wait, he thinks, before he squares his shoulders and heads for Chief Iwamura's office, ignoring the sympathy pat on his shoulders from Moriyama.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, etc etc. Words are mine, characters are Fujimaki Tadatoshi's.


End file.
